


The Rain, The Sun, and The Starry Skies

by DenebYL



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!, アトリエ | Atelier & Related Fandoms
Genre: Atelier AU, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Mari being Mari, One Shot, Requested, Romance, i said i had a beta but that was short lived wasnt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Kanan and Dia fall in love, and Mari is to blame.*Atelier AU of Aqours, basically they're alchemists.





	The Rain, The Sun, and The Starry Skies

**Author's Note:**

> REN CHAN SAN THIS IS FOR U pls love m

“Kanan, can you pass me the taun?”

“Got it.”

Reaching out into the basket, Kanan dug around until she found the lush plant and smiled to herself. Turning around, she placed it on the table next to the cauldron.

Without looking, Dia’s hand reached out to grab the taun. But instead, she held on to Kanan’s hand, who only giggled for as long as Dia failed to realise that she was not holding the alchemic ingredient.

It took her a while to process what had just happened, and she hastily withdrew her hand as a telltale blush decorated her features, followed by a quick apology.  
And unfortunately, followed by a squeal from a third person who they both had forgotten was there.

“Already putting the moves on Kanan in the middle of a synthesis? That’s bold, truly bold!”  
Mari cooed as her trademark smile and golden eyes were both gleaming with mischief.

“I think she was trying to synthesise me instead.” Kanan laughed choppily, trying to divert Mari’s attention away from an obviously embarrassed Dia.

But obviously, she was not having it.

“Kanan!” She pouted. “So insensitive to a woman’s heart.”

Dia let the two bicker in the background as she quietly plucked the taun’s leaves.  
She caught her mind in the act of chanting ‘She loves me’ and ‘She loves me not’, quickly shutting down the thoughts by plucking the leaves even faster and attempts to distract herself by thinking about anything else but Kanan.

Though her thoughts of ‘How cool would it be to synthesise a ship?’ quickly turned into ‘Kanan would make a great ship captain’.

The sound of trickling rain from outside managed to soothe her mind eventually, and she reminded herself to look into ships and alchemy later.

_Your hands were cold, I wonder if I should have held on longer?_

-

“Flame Gaze!” Ruby shouted, spinning once in her place as a magic circle formed under her and the enemy Puni. Flames erupted from under it as the Puni withdrew in fear and soon enough it was far from reach.

“Excellent job, Ruby!” Chika cheered and leaned in to hug Ruby, who hugged back in joy as they relished in their glory.

“Oh, it dropped something!” Kanan exclaimed, and walked toward where the Puni had stood its ground. Instinctively, Dia followed Kanan to inspect the grounds.

There were round balls – Puniballs, and it sparkled under the sunlight. Mesmerised and in a daze, Dia reached out to grab it, unaware of Kanan who was doing the same.  
When their hands touched, she blinked several times, wondering why there was another hand.

As she looked to her side, Kanan had a knowing look in her eyes as she smiled towards Dia, and she lifted her hand off of the other woman’s.

“Do you want to put them in the basket, Dia?” Kanan asked, picking up the Puniballs as Dia turned to look away in embarrassment.

“Ah, um…” She stuttered. “There’s no need, really! I was just… It looked really beautiful. The way the sunlight reflected off its surface was mesmerizing… I think.”

“Are you sure?” The other alchemist laughed, not buying into her excuse and yet her smile was full of affection.

“I-It’s fine!” Dia turned to reciprocate the smile, though inwardly hoping for a way out of this conversation – a wish luckily granted within seconds.

“Golden Puniballs!” Chika beamed, appearing out of nowhere. At least, from nowhere in Dia’s peripheral vision.

As they walked back to town, Dia missed the violet eyes that looked at her longingly.

_And yet they’re not as beautiful as you are._

-

“I refuse to synthesise more Ingots!” Mari whined, pouting as she let her hand dangle lifelessly from the sofa that she took refuge on.

“We’re twelve Ingots short.” Kanan finished her count and turned back to look at Mari, her hands now on her hips. “Just a little bit more – We have to be done by Sunday!”

“But...” She groaned. “I need a ten year break before I can make any more!”

Dramatically, Mari put a hand over her head and stuck out her tongue as she pretended to be dead.

“I suppose she deserves a break.” Dia chimed in. “She _had_ been synthesising for a while, all on her own.”

Kanan turned to look at Dia, and back at Mari who was gleaming with happiness over validation of her hardwork – though she quickly pretended to be dead once again as soon as she noticed Kanan’s gaze was back on her.

“…Well, I suppose you’re right. We can finish the rest.”

“You know what…?“ Mari spoke up, her tone different from earlier. “I think I’ll get you guys some coffee and cake from Hanamaru’s place.”

Ignoring further objections from mostly Dia, Mari ran out of the atelier with a quick goodbye, and all they heard next was the chime of the bell that they had put above the door.

Kanan chuckled at Mari’s behaviour, only to receive a somewhat serious glance from Dia.

“We’ll pick her up at Hanamaru’s place later.”

“She could just make sweets herself…” Dia sighed. “It’s not like we don’t have a recipe for it.”

“To be fair, Hanamaru’s sweets are special.”

While that is true, Dia also knows that Mari had meant to leave the two of them together.  
So as she stirs the mix, she wonders what she can do to get back at Mari.

And yet, amidst the smell of clay and ore and the stream of sunlight that trickled in through the open windows, soon enough Dia forgot about whatever plan that she had conjured up in her mind as she sat comfortably on the sofa next to a drowsy Kanan.

“Should we go to Hanamaru’s now?” A smile.

“Five more minutes.”

_…I love you._

-

Lying down on the grassy fields, where they only heard the stream of water and the wind whispering to the grasses, their eyes looked up towards the starry sky, not a stretch of cloud in sight.

“This is nice.”

Murmuring in agreement, Dia smiled to herself.

“I’m glad that the stars are still the same. Remember that one?” Dia pointed somewhere to their left, to an array of stars grouped close together.

“Of course. That’s where Mari’s _Shiny!_ came from, right?”

“Just because she said that the stars looked like her hair loop.”

The two of them chuckled.

“And remember when we decided to buy her that star hairpin?” Kanan’s voice was fond and affectionate.

“She wouldn’t stop talking about it! Of course I remember.” Dia laughed. “We were her very first friends after all, what with all that moving around she had to do because of her father’s job.”

Kanan turned to the side, putting a hand under her head to hold it up as she looked at Dia.

The two of them cherished the comfortable silence they shared, the sound of crickets now accompanying the stream of water and a lone bird chirping in one of the nearby trees.

As soon as Dia turned to her side, Kanan spoke.

_“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> What happened to Mari at the end? she....is somewhere in the background, chika holding her mouth shut as kanan said i love you, muffled screaming in the background.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm pretty sure I kept all the atelier stuff wrapped up just about enough for those of you who don't know it so that you're not too confused?
> 
> A Puni is an enemy, an atelier is a workshop where you basically do your job as an alchemist, you can synthesise anything in an atelier...  
> but yeah.


End file.
